I’ll Be Right Beside You
by Kamiragem
Summary: Tradução: Tamaki deixou o Japão para ficar com sua mãe durante seus últimos meses. Depois disso, ele decidiu ficar na França e trabalhar lá. Já faz dois anos e ele recebe um telefonema que o faz a voar de volta. Finalizada no capítulo 6.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da Autora: Geralmente eu não sou uma fan de Tamaki X Haruhi, Eu amo Mori demais, mas eu decidi tentar Tamaki... Mesmo ele sendo um completo idiota. Cada capítulo da fic foi escrito sob o ponto de vista de alguém, que julgo ser óbvio saber quem.

Nota da Tradutora: Ainda bem que ela resolveu tentar realmente TamaxHaru. Eu amo esse casal!^^

I'll Be Right Beside You

Tamaki deixou o Japão para ficar com sua mãe durante seus últimos meses. Depois disso, ele decidiu ficar na França e trabalhar lá. Já faz dois anos e ele recebe um telefonema que o faz a voar de volta.

**Capítulo 1.**

Eu estava terminando uma reunião quando recebi o telefonema.

Eu não podia acreditar.

Ela o quê?

Como?

Há quanto tempo estava assim?

Eu peguei o primeiro vôo para o Japão.

Eu não me importava que a avó tinha uma outra reunião pronta para mim em uma hora.

Eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

~.~.~.~

Eu me mexi inquieto em meu assento de primeira classe no avião. Eu poderia estar no meu avião particular, mas a avó a certeza que não iria permitir. O homem na minha frente, atirou o jornal em mim e sussurrou-me para ir dormir e deixar toda a gente descansar um pouco, oops.

Eu não vou dormir, eu não posso. Então eu sento de volta e penso sobre ela. Kyouya me telefonou e me disse que tinha acabado de ser hospitalizada. Câncer, e não o signo, não o trópico, que era a doença. Câncer do coração... Era tudo que Kyouya teve oportunidade de dizer antes de eu desligar o telefonema. Espero que ele não tenha ficado com raiva disso ...

Tem dois anos desde que pisei em solo japonês, eu sinto falta daquele país, mas também, quando eu voltei para a França redescobri meu amor por este também e estou feliz que tenha voltado. Mesmo que fosse apenas para ficar com a minha mãe nos seus últimos meses antes de morrer. Minha avó demonstrou ter um coração suficiente para me deixar vê-la quando ela estava em seu leito de morte. Haruhi está no dela agora? Ela nunca disse nada e quando Kyouya me chamou a primeira coisa que disse foi: "Tamaki, algo aconteceu e mesmo eu não esperava por isso." Assim pelo menos eu sei que eles não sabiam disso pelas minhas costas.

Eu não poderia ajudar, mas pergunto a mim mesmo se ela estava doente há muito tempo. Ela tinha dito algumas coisas estranhas antes de eu ir embora, mas eu supus que era porque ela ia perder o pai. Minha mente derivou para uma memória, logo antes do final do meu terceiro ano do ensino médio.

_I'll sing one last time for you_

_(Vou cantar uma última vez para você)_

_Then we really have to go_

_(Então nós realmente temos que ir)_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_(Você foi a única coisa certa)_

_In all I've ever done_

_(Em todas que eu já fiz)_

Tinha sido mais um dia normal e eu tive sorte o suficiente para chegar à escola ao mesmo tempo que Haruhi e assim, como um pai faria normalmente, corri para abraçá-la. Haruhi parecia menos irritada do que ela normalmente ficava quando eu a abracei e chamei de "filha", afinal se não ela era minha filha, como eu poderia gostar tanto dela?

Como eu estava dizendo, ela parecia menos irritada, mas ainda conseguiu fazer uma careta (parecia tão bonitinha!).

"Senpai, solte me. Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula." Seu discurso costumeiro, ela puxou o meu braço uma vez, mas desistiu de tentar escapar, se é que isso foi mesmo uma tentativa válida. Ela suspirou. "Senpai?"

"Sim, minha filha maravilhosa?" Ela rolou os olhos.

"Eu percebi que tudo que fiz até hoje foi estudar. Ficar no clube anfitrião, mesmo com a minha dívida livre, é a única decisão certa que eu tomei em um tempo. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas estar no clube anfitrião é realmente divertido e eu não tenho me deixado divertir muito desde que a minha mãe morreu."

"..." Houve um momento de silêncio, ela parecia realmente séria, como se houvesse um significado nas entrelinhas do seu discurso curto, mas eu não pude me conter. "Você é tão adorável quando está falando sério!" Eu delirei.

"Senpai, eu vou dizer isto mais uma vez, nós não temos muito tempo." Haruhi suspirou novamente de irritação, soando muito miserável.

"Para quê?" Haruhi pareceu parar por um momento.

"Para chegar à aula." Não percebi no momento, mas isso não foi exatamente o que ela quis dizer. Eu era tão estúpido? Agradeço por ter crescido um pouco agora.

Eu gemi, "Haruhi, me perdoe. Eu te atrasei para a aula!" Depois de uma embalagem de sanduíche me bateu na cabeça e uma revista me pegou no rosto. O quê? Não me lembro de isso acontecer e senti como se tivesse acontecendo agora.

"Cale a boca!" Algumas vozes gritaram com raiva de mim. Pisquei e esfreguei os olhos, então eu tinha conseguido dormir. Eu disse algo muito alto? Oops novamente. Eu acho que vou ter de enviar algumas flores desculpa para estes passageiros se eu não quiser um clube anti-Tamaki esperando na porta.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

**Curto, não? Pois é, mas mais rápido de ser atualizado. Creio que essa fic está no seu fim no site original, por isso resolvi postar juntamente com a fic "O Passado" da mesma autora, que tem poucos capítulos antes que eu a alcance. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia! Reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Beep, beep, b-beep. Beep, b- beep, beep.

Eu estava aqui há só uma noite, e o som já estava me dando nos nervos. Eu podia entender porque o monitor cardíaco tinha que estar lá, era meu coração que estava lentamente ficando coberto de tumores, assim como meus pulmões e ossos agora. Até agora, era certo dizer que meu coração ainda batia, mesmo que fosse um pouco irregular.

Mesmo que eu entendesse isso, ainda estava me dando uma dor de cabeça. Ou será que o câncer se espalhou pelo meu cérebro também?

Eu não me importo mais, sobre o câncer, quero dizer. Eu tinha trabalhado realmente duro desde que fui diagnosticada com câncer do coração e eu tenho trabalhado como advogada durante três meses. Eu trabalhei arduamente na escola de direito e consegui pular um ano, eu estou feliz, porque senão eu ainda seria uma estudante de ensino médio.

Escola.

Eu não tinha dito a nenhum dos meus amigos da escola o que estava errado. Quando veio a febre e comecei a desmaiar, eu lhes disse que tinha uma gripe forte. Tenho certeza que eles ficaram desconfiados quando a febre voltava sempre, mas mesmo Kyouya não sabia, graças à confidencialidade do paciente. Mesmo eu não sabia, quando comecei a desmaiar, que eu tinha câncer. Meu pai me forçou a ir ao médico quando a minha freqüência cardíaca subiu até o telhado, e eu juro que foi como um foguete.

Os médicos quase imediatamente souberam o que estava errado quando eu expliquei meus sintomas, mas é claro que passei por todos os complicados e desagradáveis testes antes deles me dizerem que eu tinha tumores primários (iniciado no coração) e eles testaram positivo para o câncer. Não foi uma surpresa sabendo que minha mãe teve o mesmo problema, mas não foi agradável descobrir.

Isso não me impede de trabalhar duro, sabendo que eu ia provavelmente morrer, já que é quase impossível sobreviver ao tratamento sem lesionar as partes saudáveis do coração, o que me fez trabalhar mais. Os membros do clube anfitrião pensaram que eu estava louca, eu saltei a um ano de escola (do meio do meu segundo ano eu passei para o terceiro ano do ensino médio), eu estudava enquanto andava pelos corredores e até mesmo quando o clube anfitrião fazia uma pausa, eu trazia meu trabalho comigo, não importa o quanto Kyouya adicionasse à minha dívida. Se ele queria tanto esse dinheiro, teria que me perseguir até a sepultura, literalmente.

Quando eu ouvi que Tamaki estava indo para a França em um mês, eu me senti massacrada, e eu o amava e sabia disso, mas não poderia dizer meus sentimentos. Eu mal podia pedir-lhe para ficar, porque sua mãe estava morrendo. Eu não pude estar com a minha mãe no momento em que ela morreu, meu pai não me deixou, ele pensou que eu ficaria traumatizada ou algo assim. Tamaki deveria estar lá para sua mãe.

_And I can barely look at you_

_(E eu mal posso olhar para você)_

_But every single time I do_

_(Mas cada vez que eu faço)_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_(Eu sei que nós vamos fazer isso em qualquer lugar)_

_Away from here _

_(Longe daqui.)_

À medida que a hora da partida dele chegava perto, eu começava a achar difícil encará-lo. Uma estranha ocasião, quando ele chamou meu nome e levantei minha cabeça automaticamente e vi seus olhos, eles estavam cheios de preocupação, alegria, tristeza e uma outra emoção. Eu não poderia dizer o quê. Eu vi os olhos e me senti confiante. Eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem na França e sabia que eu poderia tornar-se uma advogada. Se eu pudesse viver até lá então, talvez eu ainda estivesse viva quando ele voltasse da França.

Antes de sair, um daqueles momentos em que ele chamava meu nome, ele disse. "Haruhi, por que você está trabalhando tão duro? Você é inteligente o suficiente. Não é como se precisasse se tornar a mais jovem advogada do mundo, tudo a seu tempo." Como ele estava errado, ainda assim, eu fui tocado por suas palavras, é claro que ele estragou tudo ao acrescentar. "Você pode ficar doente minha pobre filha, trabalhando tanto."

Havia a coisa da 'filha' de novo, outra razão para não lhe dizer como me sentia. Ele sempre me vê como uma filha, por quê? Eu não sei.

_Light up, light up_

_(Ilumine, Ilumine)_

_As if you have the choice_

_(Como se você tivesse a opção)_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_(Mesmo que você não pudesse ouvir a minha voz)_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado, querida)_

_Sorria, sorria, você precisa sorrir._ Eu gritava na minha cabeça. Foi duro quando ele pensou que eu estaria aqui para sempre quando na verdade eu só tinha algo entre meses e um par de anos.

O sorriso lentamente veio a minha face, um pouco lento. Tamaki percebeu que eu não estava feliz.

"Haruhi." Ele inclinou-se. Os outros membros anfitriões estavam ignorando-o, já que ele costumava me tratar como 'filha'.

"Mesmo quando estiver na França, eu ainda estarei aqui. Mesmo que você não possa me ouvir ou me ver, eu ainda estarei aqui."

~.~.~.~

Lágrimas quentes correram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre a memória. Sim, ele estaria aqui. Mas eu não. Segurei o lençol estampado do hospital com toda força que pude reunir e lutei contra as lágrimas.

Quando desmaiei, depois de um difícil processo judicial (o que eu tinha ganhado) eu fui hospitalizada. Kyouya, como o dono do hospital, foi informado depois de cerca de uma hora, que eu tinha sido colocada em uma cama de hospital com este estúpido soro no meu braço, o clube anfitriões apareceu no meu quarto, em estado de completo pânico e choque.

Naturalmente, a pessoa que eu queria ver não estava lá.

Kyouya saiu para fazer uma ligação.

Quando ele foi embora eu expliquei o que havia de errado comigo para os outros. Eles não estavam bravos por eu não ter dito nada antes, mesmo Hikaru manteve a calma, mas para meu espanto eles começaram a chorar. Bem, Mori não, mas ele parecia muito triste para ele.

Kyouya voltou para o quarto. "Tamaki está em seu caminho de volta da França."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

O avião finalmente pousou, eu estava realmente confuso por não saber o horário e o céu me dizia que estava prestes a amanhecer (ou anoitecer). Eu estava saindo do aeroporto em meio a uma manhã morna de primavera (ou noite). Enviei minha bagagem para o hotel. Eu queria ir ao hospital. Parei por um momento. Em qual hospital Haruhi estava? Peguei o telefone e liguei para Kyouya, talvez se eu tivesse ouvido direito quando ele me ligou, agora eu soubesse.

Disquei o número dele, tocou por um momento que pareceu um século. Eu estava quase desistindo, imaginando que tavez ele não estivesse com seu telefone... o que ele nunca fazia. Ouvi um clique, então uma voz rouca murmurou para mim soando muita raiva.

"Sabe que horas são, idiota?" Kyouya encrespou.

"Não..."

"São cinco e meia da manhã e eu estava dormindo. O que diabos você quer?"

Eu choraminguei, mas decidi ser forte por Haruhi.

"Ah... Eu acabei de chegar ao aeroporto. Em qual hospital Haruhi está?"

"Isso não importa no momento, qual hospital deixaria você visitar uma paciente a essa hora?" Kyoya peguntou. "Venha para minha casa por enquanto e nós poderemos ir lá às nove, é o mais cedo que eles vão me deixar entrar."

Eu agradeci e me despedi rapidamente antes de correr para encontrar meu carro.

Isso foi antes de eu perceber que eu não tinha um carro, obrigada novamente, vovó, por isso. Então, eu percebi também que não tinha minha carteira. Oh, bem, andar não seria tão ruim, Kyouya vivia nas proximidades de qualquer forma. Depois que comecei a caminhada, meu ritmo começou a acelerar, assim como a temperatura a cair e as nuvens a parecer um pouco mais cinzentas do que brancas. Eu estava a meio caminho da casa de Kyouya quando as nuvens vomitaram água em cima de mim. Isso apenas me fez correr mais rápido e eu ri do sentimento de "déjà vu" que tive. Pessoas passavam andando e olhavam-me de forma estranha, como a minha memória!

~.~.~.

Foi minha a ideia de viagem para o Clube de Anfitriões, bem, eram sempre minhas as ideias. Eu resolvi que seria uma boa oportunidade para nossa 'família' acampar e dessa vez Haruhi parecia até feliz com isso. Ela, na verdade, sorriu! Isso me fez tão feliz que eu queria que tudo desse certo.

Naquele final de semana nós passamos pela casa dela para pegá-la, ela estava vestindo roupas femininas já que não não iríamos trabalhar como anfitriões nessa viagem. Ela usava uma calça capri de brim e uma regata cor de pêssego. Também usava óculos escuros marrons, já que era um dia ensolarado. Ela parecia muito linda, como sempre. Havia discussões aleatórias sobre o caminho que levaria ao camping, geralmente teríamos um motorista, mas daquela vez Mori-senpai estava dirigindo, para poupar o motorista de ter que voltar por todo o caminho sozinho depois de nos deixar lá.

Quando chegamos ao camping nós montamos nossas barracas, ou melhor, Haruhi nos mostrou como fazer e no fim ela e Mori-senpai acabaram montando todas. E as barracas, mesmo as maiores que pudemos comprar, eram muito pequenas. Eu não podia mesmo ficar de pé! Mas tudo fazia parte da experiência plebéia que eu fiz antes de voltar para a França. Era o meu útimo fim de semana com os meus melhores amigos. Eu sabia que sentiria muita falta deles.

_Louder, louder_

_(Mais alto, mais alto)_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_(E nós vamos correr por nossas vidas)_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_(Eu mal posso falar, eu entendo) _

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_(Por que você não pode levantar a sua voz para dizer) _

Mais tarde naquele dia, Haruhi me pediu que a ajudasse a pegar lenha. Como agora, o céu etava escuro, mas nós não tínhamos percebido. Ela estava me explicando porque a madeira úmida que eu tinha coletado não iria funcionar para fazermos uma fogueira. Pensei ter ouvido uma voz ao longe, mas Haruhi não notou e então eu ignorei. Nós coletamos mais galhos, ela os encontrava e eu os carragava.

"-hi! T...ak.!!!"

Eu definitivamente ouvi algo dessa vez. Haruhi ouviu também. Ela tocou meu ombro e apontou para o céu. As gordas e cinzentas nuvens mostrando-nos exatamente o que nós precisávamos saber, ia chover, e muito.

"Rápido, passe-me alguns desses galhos e vejamos se podemos levá-los até as barracas antes que chova." Haruhi pegou parte da madeira dos meus braços e começou a correr pelo labirinto de árvores em direção à clareira onde estávamos acampados. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar quando houve um estrondo e uma carga enorme de água caiu ao solo, nos enxarcando imediatamente.

Haruhi derrubou a lenha que carregava. "Não tem sentido agora que está tudo molhado." Ela gritou através do barulho da chuva. Ela continuou correndo, mas logo a alcancei. No momento em que a peguei, ela escorregou em uma poça de água, arrastando-me consigo.

Nós dois sentados em silêncio atordoado, imersos em uma poça de água lamacenta em nossas roupas já molhadas, nós nos olhamos e rimos. Eu parei de rir e Haruhi apenas sorriu para mim.

"Haruhi." Eu encarei triste. "Eu... eu..."

Haruhi parou de rir e seus olhos pareciam escurecer um pouco ela abriu a boca, mas fechou-a novamente em seguida, ela levantou-se silenciosamente e me puxou para cima.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_(Pensar que eu poderia não ver aqueles olhos)_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_(Torna tão difícil não chorar)_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_(E enquanto dizemos nosso longo adeus)_

_I nearly do_

_(Eu quase o fiz)_

Exatamente uma semana depois disso, eu estava no aeroporto, a última pessoa que eu vi foi Haruhi, mãos pressionadas no vidro, e podia ser apenas o reflexo da luz, mas ela parecia estar chorando. Eu queria poder ficar olhando para ela muito mais, mas eu tinha que partir. Virei-me com um nó na garganta e meus olhos estavam ardendo.

~.~.~.~

Havia um zumbido em meu bolso que me trouxe de volta à realidade. Era meu telefone. Eu o puxei do bolso molhado.

"Baka, o que diabos você está fazendo no meu jardim da frente no meio da chuva? O hospital ligou; se você quiser ver Haruhi eu temo que não tenhamos muito tempo. Ponha seu traseiro no carro." O vidro da janela de um carro que tinha parado ao meu lado desceu. Lá estava meu velho amigo sentado, discando um outro número. "Estou avisando os outros sobre a condição de Haruhi." Ele me disse quando entrei no carro.

"Ela está...?" Eu não pude obrigar-me a dizer as palavras.

"O câncer é terminal." Kyouya confirmou, não querendo dizer a palavra, a sua voz tremeu, Kyouya, a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci, estava angustiado. "Eles não poderiam remover o tumor canceroso antes de se espalhar, depois era tarde demais." Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo, em seguida, tirou os óculos e gemeu. "Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes."

Eu não respondi, eu só afundei no assento, mudo. Eu pensei que ela ia ficar melhor, ela não estava morrendo. Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso.

_E se eu não chegar a tempo? E se ela já tiver ido? Eu nunca mais vou vê-la._ O pensamento me rasgou por dentro.

**Hei, muitos capítulos angustiantes né? Essa fic é curta, já chegamos na metade. Espero que estejam gostando. Beijos!^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Eu estava irritada. Eu sei que era para o meu próprio bem e tudo, mas usar uma máscara de oxigênio e todos estes fios não é minha idéia de diversão. Eu tentei dar um suspiro, mas ele saiu mais como uma longa respiração.

Papai estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele parou de chorar há cerca de dez minutos atrás, felizmente, não é o que eu quero ouvir nas minhas últimas horas. Agora ele segura minha mão realmente apertado, dói um pouco, mas é melhor do que as lágrimas. Os gêmeos entraram aqui também, parecia que eles estavam dormindo no corredor, mas é claro que negaram tudo. Os cabelos de ambos estavam uma bagunça, é a primeira vez que eu os vi sem os cabelos impecavelmente penteados com gel ou quaisquer outros produtos capilares. Uma pista óbvia de que eles não tinha ido para casa era o fato de estarem usando a mesma roupa que no dia anterior, mas eu decidi não incomodá-los.

_Light up, light up_

_(Ilumine, ilumine)_

_As if you have the choice_

_(Como se você tivesse escolha)_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_(Mesmo que você não possa ouvir a minha voz)_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_(Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, querida)_

Huni entrou no quarto junto a Mori. Ele apaertava o seu amado Usa-chan em suas mãos pequenas, mas seus olhos estavam secos, provavelmente não havia mais lágrimas para chorar considerando os baldes ele conseguiu produzir ontem.

"Haruhi" Mori cumprimentou. Pelo menos alguém estava agindo normal, porque todo mundo estava de luto, se eu ainda estava aqui. Puxei da máscara de oxigênio e sorri. Eu estava me sentindo bem calma e surpreendentemente feliz. Bem, eu não tinha muita escolha. Com a quantidade de remédios que eu estava tomando eu devia estar tão alto como uma pipa.

Eu tentei responder com todo o discurso de saudação, mas não era algo que eu pudesse conceder, cada respiração era difícil. "Hei rapazes..." Inspiro. "... tudo..." Inspiro "... certo?"

A maioria da resposta, obviamente, saiu baixa, não me pareceu grande coisa, mas eles puderam entender.

"Nós estamos bem... Haru-chan, é bom te ver." Huni sorriu. Teria sido bom se ele tivesse acabado de dizer 'não, estou chateado e espero que esta não seja a última vez que eu te veja'. Mas foi. Eu dei um suspiro rouca e examinei o quarto brilhante. Havia uma exposição enorme de flores que enchiam a maioria da sala. Elas eram bonitas e cheiravam agradávelmente. Eu não gosto de coisas muito vistosas, mas as flores eram uma exceção. Elas eram naturais. Elas não tinham que ser caras para parecerem belas. Elas viveram e morreram, assim como eu faria em breve.

Os anfitriões estavam aglomerados em torno de minha cama. Bem. Nem todos eles, é claro. Kyouya estava faltando.

E Tamaki.

O gêmeo, meu pai e Huni estavam todos conversando para tentar apagar o fato de que eu não ia estar aqui por muito mais tempo, tentando falar comigo o suficiente para preencher falando o tempo que eles pensaram que tinham comigo. Eles pareciam felizes, mas aflição e o desespero estavam no ar. Eu já estava com dores horríveis, mas a atmosfera estava quase me matando, não que eu precisasse de ajuda.

A única pessoa que eu não podia ouvir, mas que eu queria ouvir, era Tamaki.

Tamaki!

Eu podia ouvi-lo. Ele não estava no quarto. Oh Deus! Eu estava tendo alucinações. Que ótimo, eu estava morrendo de câncer, rapidamente, e no tempo que me restava eu seria uma débil insana.

Mas eu não estava louca, Tamaki abriu a porta no seu habitual estilo dramático, mas depois parou. Ele apenas ficou lá olhando para mim. Eu não fiz nada também, eu estava muito ocupado mantendo minha boca aberta como um peixe (Poderia ter sido de choque, mas também pode ter sido o fato de que eu não conseguia respirar corretamente sem a máscara que estava pendurada no meu pescoço)

O resto da sala ficou em silêncio também, eu estou supondo que eles não sabiam Tamaki estava chegando também.

Tamaki tropeçou na minha cama e tocou meu rosto com uma mão, delicadamente, como se a verificar que era realmente real.

Pela primeira vez em treze anos, comecei a chorar.

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

**Curtinho, não? O tempo também é curto para Haruhi agora.**

**O fim está próximo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**.

Lágrimas desciam dos olhos de Haruhi. Será que eu a chateei?

Ela me puxou mais perto e me abraçou, então me soltou outra vez.

"O que... você está... fazendo no Japão... idiota? Humm?" Ela sorriu, mas teve que acabar colocando de volta a máscara de oxigênio para conseguir respirar.

"Eu ouvi que você estava doente, lógico que eu tive que vir para o Japão."

Haruhi balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Como se ela não acreditasse que eu voaria meio mundo por isso, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Estava muito quieto, eu olhei ao redor e todos tinham desaparecido. Pausa para ir ao banheiro?

Eu sentei na cadeira na qual o pai de Haruhi estava sentado. "Haruhi, não vá, eu sentirei sua falta."

As lágrimas ainda estavam rolando no rosto dela em um ritmo alarmante. "Eu não quero... morrer ainda... mas eu estou com medo... eu... eu não tenho muito tempo." Ela estava ofegante agora. "Eu senti saudades também... estou feliz... de te ver... antes de morrer." Quanto mais ela falava, mais irregular a respiração ficava.

Eu ainda estava preocupado, mas o comentário me fez sentir feliz, eu não sabia que ela se importava tanto comigo.

Uma idéia surgiu. "Você quer passar o resto do tempo que tem numa cama de hospital?"

Haruhi balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu preciso."

"Não necessariamente, eu tenho certeza que poderia falar com o médico para fazer uma exceção." Eu sorri, os olhos de Haruhi se arregalaram.

"Você poreia fazer... isso?" Ela parecia animada pela idéia de sair so hospital. Eu confirmei.

"Eu voltarei logo." Deixei o quarto, descobrindo que o clube de anfitriões (adicionados de Ranka) estava parados suspeitamente perto da porta., estavam espionando?

"Então, Tama-chan, o que você vai fazer para tirar Haruhi do hospital..." Mori pôs uma mão na frente da boca de Huni. Tarde demais. Sim, eles estavam espionando. Eu não me importei realmente e apenas fui encontrar o médico.

_5 Minutos depois._

"Claro, claro." A médica concordou, rindo meio boba. "Apenas esteja seguro de que ela esteja usando roupas quentes, pode começar a chover novamente. E a qualquer momento pode usar este tubo de oxigênio portátil." A doutora agora estava da cor de beterraba e se apoiava na mesa. Ela quase gritou quando as mãos e tocaram quando eu peguei o tubo de oxigênio. Tive muita sorte de ser uma mulher a tratar de Haruhi.

"Obrigado, minha donzela." Eu me inclinei para ela e saí da sala direto para o quarto de Haruhi. No caminho encontrei os anfitriões, passei direto por eles escancarando a porta de Haruhi. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você devia tentar... bater na porta... como uma pessoa normal..."

"Sua médica disse que você pode sair até às seis da tarde." Eu declarei alegremente.

"Sério?" Haruhi sorriu. "Imagino que... você deve... ter seduzido ela. Você... não mudou nada..."

"Nem você." Eu ri. "Pode se trocar? A médica disse que você terá que usar roupas quentes porque o tempo está chuvoso e aqui está o tubo de oxigênio que ela me entregou para levarmos." Haruhi acenou então enxotou-me para fora do quarto. Quando saí, esbarrei em Ranka que conseguiu dar-me um olhar de nojo e de prazer ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu ainda odeio você, inseto." Ele disse, tirando uma sujeira imaginária da roupa. "Mas você está fazendo Haruhi muito feliz, então eu deixo você ficar um pouco com ela agora. Mas não a deixe, como fez nos últimos dois anos."

Eu só consegui concordar com a cabeça, havia um nó na garganta me impedindo de falar.

Haruhi abriu a porta do quarto dela, minha boca pendia aberta, desde quando ela tinha começado a se vestir como uma menina? Ela estava vestindo calças ainda, mas elas eram de um corte elegante, havia uma blusa branca com faixa preta em torno da cintura, e também um casacom marrom. O brasão era, obviamente, uma concepção Hitachiin. Acho que fiz algum comentário ou algo incompreensível porque Haruhi achou que a minha reação divertida.

"O quê? Você esperava ... roupa de garoto? Eu tenho que parecer ... apresentável ... em processos judiciais." Ela sorriu. "Podemos ir agora? Eu não... vejo grama há quase... uma semana."

Eu saí do meu torpor e a levei pela mão para fora do hospital, eu achei que podia sentir o olhar de Hikaru me queimando pelas costas, por que ele está bravo comigo agora? Parecia que ele queria vir comigo e Haruhi mas eu não podia realmente dizer se ele estava gritando pois Kaoru o tinha imobilizado. Eu realmente não entendo os gêmeos.

Quando saímos, nós decidimos apenas para ir ao parque, eu estava ansioso para ver um parque plebeu e fiquei feliz de ver Haruhi parecendo tão entusiasmada.

_Louder, louder_

_(Mais alto, mais alto)_

_And we'll run for our lives _

_(E nós vamos correr por nossas vidas)_

_I can hardly speak, I understand _

_(Eu mal posso falar, eu entendo)_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_(Por que você não pode levantar a sua voz a dizer) _

Estávamos a meio caminho do parque, quando Haruhi tropeçou um pouco e teve que se apoiar em mim para caminhar, ela estava obviamente lutando, a mesma velha Haruhi que iria querer continuar sozinha. Foi quando a respiração dela começou a ficar mais difícil e eu me recusei a deixá-la ir adiante. Apanhei-a e coloquei nas minhas costas.

"Tamaki ... Estou muito velha ... para ser carregada nas costas" Queixou-se.

"Desculpe, o vento está muito forte. Você quis dizer alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei inocentemente, Haruhi ria, o ar fresco deve realmente ter afetado as nossas cabeças, porque nós dois estávamos agindo como idiotas bêbados, eu comecei a correr pela rua com Haruhi se segurando em mim, ela colocou a cabeça na minha e fechou os olhos, eu vi o nosso reflexo em uma vitrine e fiquei feliz em vê-la sorrir.

Quando chegamos ao parque eu não a coloquei no chão, primeiro: eu não achei que ela fosse capaz de andar; e segundo: eu estava desfrutando bastante de carregar ela comigo, mesmo com as pessoas que estavam olhando para nós.

"Você sabe." Haruhi começou, eu acenei para ela continuar. "Este foi o último lugar... que eu visitei com... minha mãe antes dela ir ... para o hospital. Nós alimentamos os patos ... e brincamos nos balanços." Haruhi olhou para o playground melancolicamente quando passamos por ele. Coloquei-a sentada em um banco e vimos uma pequena menina jogando pão para uma horda de patos, guinchando feliz. Haruhi sorriu para a garota quando ela passou correndo para sua mãe. "Eu queria ... ser uma mãe..."

"Você teria sido uma boa mãe." Eu sussurrei.

"Melhor do que ... Kyouya foi?" Haruhi respondeu após uma pausa.

Eu ri. "Sim, melhor do que Kyouya."

"Como é... sua vida... na França?" Haruhi perguntou, então parou de respirar pelo seu tubo de oxigênio.

"Boa, eu acho. Um pouco chata e eu sinto muita falta de todos. Foi bom rever minha mãe, mesmo que fosse apenas por um mês. Eu ainda não sei como minha avó me convenceu a ficar na França, eu acho que foi para ficar perto da sepultura da minha mãe." Haruhi concordou com entendimento.

"A única... coisa que faz parar ... meu medo... da morte é a minha mãe... esperando por mim." Haruhi fechou os olhos e encostou-se em mim, respirando o ar fresco na medida que podia, eu sentei-me em silêncio, esperando o seu corpo cansado adormecer, mas ela ainda disse uma última coisa. "A única coisa que faz... sentir medo da morte... é nunca mais ver..." Sua voz desvaneceu e passei meus braços em torno dos dela, protetor, e ela não se afastou.

**Fim do capítulo 5.**

**Nossa... muito drama. Ainda falta um capítulo, o último, muito triste, mas lindo! Reviews, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Senti um lençol macio em torno de mim e um hálito quente em meu rosto, então se afastou. Abracei-me tentando manter o calor e tentei ouvir a conversa das pessoas ao meu redor, eu podia ouvir as suas vozes, mas não o que eles estavam dizendo, eu não me importava realmente, se eu conseguisse dormir, a dor no meu peito não seria tão ruim.

_Louder, louder_

_(Mais alto, mais alto)_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_(E nós vamos correr por nossas vidas)_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_(Eu mal posso falar, eu entendo)_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_(Por que você não pode levantar a sua voz a dizer)_

Eu enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro... Até ouvir o som de meu pai estrangulando Tamaki, eles estavam fazendo mais e mais barulho. Será que não percebem que isto é um hospital? Eu fiz uma careta e coloquei uma mão na minha mesa de cabeceira, à procura de algo para jogar neles, puxei algo até mim, estremecendo, e joguei o primeiro biscoito na cabeça dos gêmeos, então, acertei o meu pai, então Huni (embora ele parecesse gostar, pois apenas pegou o bolinho e comeu).

"Haruhi, sentimos muito." Tamaki murmurou culposamente. Eu me senti um pouco menos irritada.

"Eu tenho migalhas de sabor artificial no meu cabelo!" Hikaru arruinou com sua irritante lamentação.

"Você são... tão... barulhentos..." Eu consegui resmungar.

"Haru-chan está com raiva, é assustador. Fujam!" Gritou Huni, felizmente Mori pôs a mão sobre a boca e deu-lhe um pouco de bolo para que se calasse.

"Peço desculpa por estes idiotas, Haruhi." Kyouya parecia chateado mesmo, mas eu já tinha me deitado encolhida com os meus olhos apertados. Meu ritmo cardíaco estava estranho novamente, doía, mas eu já estava tomando a maior quantidade de medicamento possível (Pelo menos o máximo que era seguro tomar), de forma que eu só podia tentar aguentar. Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas tive que apertar o maxilar e rangi os dentes, me encolhendo ainda mais. "Eu também vou perdoá-la por me ignorar, só desta vez." Eu teria rido se pudesse.

Tudo ficou em silêncio e, finalmente, consegui entrar em um sono leve, havia uma luz nebulosa nos meus olhos. Como um sonho no qual eu não conseguia me concentrar. Também havia pulsos de luz que poderiam ter sido pássaros... ou talvez as pessoas.

Houve, então, um pulso de luz vermelha e os meus olhos se abriram e eu sentei.

Doeu.

Eufemismo do século.

Lá estava o maldito monitor cardíaco tocando novamente, a luz de alerta piscando estúpida.

Doía.

Meu braço estava dormente e eu tudo estava agitado.

Eu não queria morrer ainda.

Eu não havia dito a ele ainda.

Agora não, por favor.

Eu me curvei e tentei respirar.

Agora não, por favor.

_Por favor?_

~.~.~.~

_Light up, light up_

_(Ilumine, ilumine)_

_As if you have the choice_

_(Como se você tivesse escolha)_

_Even if you can't hear my voice_

_(Mesmo se você não puder ouvir a minha voz)_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado, querida.)_

Eu pude ver uma luz, eu nunca pensei que haveria uma verdadeira luz brilhando quando eu morresse. Como é mesmo que se diz? 'Vá para a luz!'

Por que o céu teria um teto... e um Tamaki?

"Nngh." Eu gemi. Estou com dor, não, não podia estar morta. Acho que era uma coisa boa. Ninguém podia ouvir o meu gemido de pequeno porte, eles estavam brigando. Novamente. Mas desta vez é Kyouya quem argumentava. Maldito hipócrita.

"O que há de errado em ser esperançoso?" Hikaru estava gritando. Kyouya andou na direção dele.

"É uma falsa esperança! Você está fazendo as coisas mais difíceis para todos e estou muito, muito cansado." Kyouya o pressionou contra a parede. "Você acha que para algum de nós é fácil? Qualquer um de nós daria qualquer coisa para lhe dar a sua vida de volta." Ele estava apontando para mim.

"É... rude... apontar..." Droga, eu falei tão lentamente que eles se viraram de eu terminar minha frase. "e... eu... acho que... não... tenho... escolha... sobre... morrer."

"Haruhi, pedimos desculpa." O rosto de Hikaru era da cor do seu cabelo e ele estava arrastando os pés como uma criança repreendida. Eu dei um sorriso e tentei me sentar, não pude chegar muito além do que levantar a cabeça, então eu deslizei de volta para o travesseiro.

Que merda.

"Quanto... tempo?" Eles sabiam o que queria dizer, mas eles não disseram nada. "Horas?" Eu precisava parar de falar.

"Dois dias, no máximo." Kyouya ganhou a compostura habitual e pode falar um pouco friamente. Eu acenei, em seguida, fechei os olhos de novo, é cansativo de fazer, você sabe, morrer.

~.~.~.~

Eu estou sendo puxada de volta para o mundo da consciência, relutantemente.

Quando a minha mente começa a trabalhar novamente, a dor volta, mas pelo menos eu posso ver e ouvir agora.

"Como poderia dizer-lhe?" Tamaki estava olhando para mim e o humor dele parece ter mudado drasticamente desde que eu acordei da última vez. É realmente irritante como eu perdi as conversas que realmente pareciam importantes.

"Dizer... o quê?" Não estava nem mesmo falando como humana compreensível.

Tamaki piscou, como eu, mas eu tenho certeza que ele se parecia mais com um peixe fora d'água que eu.

"Eu... eu..." _Vamos lá Tamaki, até eu posso falar melhor que isso_. "Eu te amo." Isso caiu da sua boca como uma cachoeira (metaforicamente falando).

Disse o quê?

Eu carranqueei. "Uma... piada?"

Ele parecia um tomate quando balançou a cabeça.

Eu não podia acreditar.

Não mesmo.

Nem se houvesse neve no inferno.

...Tamaki _me ama?_

Se eu contasse a alguém que eu me senti com sorte, eles iriam pensar que eu era louca, morrer de câncer não é o que você chamaria de sorte, mas eu sim.

O cara que eu tinha gostado por anos. Que eu pensei que nunca veria novamente. Que retornou ao Japão para me ver. Ele tinha sido gentil comigo, em vez de luto por mim, enquanto meu coração ainda estava batendo. E ele me amava.

Fiquei tão feliz.

Derramar lágrimas no meu rosto estava tornando-se uma ocorrência muito comum.

Tamaki olhou chocado para mim, mas depois quando eu sorri e puxei minha máscara de oxigênio, ele relaxou totalmente e voltou a parecer um tomate vermelho. Eu estiquei uma mão trêmula para o seu rosto, concentrando-me desesperadamente não deixá-la cair até que ela estivesse descansando em sua bochecha. Ele segurou meu braço suavemente para firmá-la. Eu podia sentir o meu pai e os amigos olhando, eu não me importei. Eu não tinha sido muito feliz nos últimos anos.

Eu puxei o seu rosto mais perto do meu e pressionei suavemente os lábios nos meus, ele ajudou a diminuir a diferença e eu fechei meus olhos no momento de felicidade, curtindo o calor suave, em seguida, os abri novamente para olhar nos olhos de Tamaki. Eles parecem felizes também.

"_Eu te amo_." Eu sussurrei em meu último suspiro. "_Eu sempre estarei aqui_."

As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto e deixei-me afundar na escuridão. O calor de Tamaki grudado em meus dedos e lábios.

"_Eu estarei ao seu lado_."

__

**Fim.**

**Eu realmente me emocionei ao ler essa fic, e foi um grande prazer poder traduzir e trazer para todos. Eu gostei muito de todos os reviews recebidos e espero contar com vocês para continuar acompanhando a outra tradução da mesma autora.**

**Em breve, fic dramática de Ouran da minha própria autoria. **

**Um grande beijo a todos que acompanharam.**

**MY**


End file.
